Conversa com Jasper
by Kinha'Black
Summary: Renesmee tem uma conversa esclarecedora com Jasper. *SEM CENAS DE ROMANCE


**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui citados me pertence, nem lucro nada com o que aqui tem escrito. É meramente diversão ^^**

**N.A: Minha primeira fic de Twilight! /o/ Com meu personagem favorito, Jasper. Espero que curtam!**

Fora muito mais fácil com os outros. Não que eu me lembrasse, na verdade, já que seus carinhos por mim já estavam entranhados como parte de quem eu era. Eu era a princesa de meu pai Edward, que era todo amores e delicadezas comigo. Eu era a preciosidade de minha mãe Bella que via em mim o que havia de mais puro. E isso também se aplicava com minha tia Rose que me tratava como sua própria filha. Mas com ele era diferente. Jasper não me tratava com a condescendência de Carlisle nem tinha comigo a intimidade de Emmett. Não. Ele parecia ser indiferente à mim e levei um tempo para descobrir que ser indiferente meio que fazia parte de quem ele era.

Eu tinha 7 anos de idade da época, embora aparentasse estar ao fim da adolescência. Naquele dia Carlisle estava no hospital, Emmett e Rose caçando e Edward estava servindo de motorista para minha mãe e Alice em compras. Só restávamos eu, Esme e Jasper em casa. O que não fazia muita diferença entre estar sozinha já que os dois eram muito silenciosos Especialmente Jasper.

Eu sempre me encantava com o seu jeito de ser e em uma época mais infantil, com Jacob distante e ocupado com suas tarefas de Alpha, eu achei estar apaixonada. Eu sei, isso hoje soa muito constrangedor, mas na época eu não entendi que o que eu sentia era admiração e curiosidade. Principalmente esse último, aliada ao fato de eu não saber quase nada sobre ele. O sentimento, embora tenha desaparecido com o tempo, não apagou a sensação que lhe causara. Ele ainda era uma incógnita para mim.

Eu estava na sala divagando com estes pensamentos quando agradeci por meu pai não estar ali. Já tinha sido afinal muito constrangedor quando anos antes ele me flagrava constantemente pensando em seu irmão de maneira não muito comum. Eu enrubescia de vergonha só de pensar no assunto.

Eu não percebi que ele tinha entrado na sala até que deu meia volta e se virou prestes a sair. Eu o chamei.

- Jasper – Ele se virou, os olhos ligeiramente surpresos. – Pode ficar aqui. Se quiser. – acrescentei.

Ele hesitou, mas sentou no sofá a minha frente de modo descontraído. Era uma coisa estranha sobre ele. Apesar de um enigma ele era peculiarmente... natural.

Ele abriu um livro e começou a ler.

- Gosto desse livro – falei, mas me arrependi de atrapalhar sua leitura. Ele me olhou parecendo não se importar.

- Ele sabe como descrever as coisas – Eu assenti, mas ele não viu pois já voltara os olhos para sua leitura. Fiquei um tempo observando e se ele percebeu, não se importou. Eu também não me importei.

Embora eu tivesse cercada de figuras masculinas, nenhuma traduzia tão bem a ideia de masculinidade que eu tinha quanto Jasper. Não a masculinidade viril e experiente de Jacob ou a arrasadora de Carlisle. Como em todas as outras coisas, isso era diferente em Jasper. Ele tinha uma gravidade de maneiras, um carisma sempre disfarçado por seus olhos penetrante... não era especial ou melhor, era, bem, diferente.

- Pode falar – ele disse, me tirando dos pensamentos. Fiz que não entendi. – Você está me olhando há minutos desde que eu cheguei aqui. Pode falar.

Hesitei, mas o que disse em seguida saiu automático.

- Porque você não gosta de mim?

Dessa vez ele fez que não entendeu.

- Por quê? – Repeti. Seus olhos vincaram e vi que ele podia sentir o nervosismo dentro de mim. Não fez nada para aplaca-lo.

- Quem disse não gosto?

- Você não fala comigo. Quero dizer.. – as palavras sairam emboladas e eu enrubesci – Você sempre foi indiferente a mim.

Ele ficou calado e em seu rosto não havia expressão. Impenetrável, era o que ele era.

- Você é filha de meu irmão. Porque eu não gostaria?

Não me satisfiz com a resposta. Ele percebeu e completou:

- Não sou como Emmett se é o que espera.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu gosto de você, Renesmee. – Ele disse esboçando um sorriso de canto de lábios. Eu coração bateu forte com a aceitação. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao perceber. Em seguida ampliou o sorriso, no que eu me arrepiei. Ele ficou sério de repente.

- Me desculpe, eu não... – Compreendi a mudança de comportamento e tratei de desfazer o mal entendido.

- Não tenho medo de você, Jasper. – Ele pareceu se surpreender com minha franqueza.

O silêncio pairou por alguns segundos até que ele disse:

- Você é a apelativa para mim. – fiquei vermelha, mas ele manteve a expressão. – Mas depois de 6 anos passei a simpatizar mais com a vida que as batidas de seu coração representam do que com o sangue que flui por ele.

O que vindo de Jasper era quase um "Eu te amo''. Ele me encarava com os olhos cor de caramelo e tive que desviar os meus pois não aguentava a profundidade dos deles. Nesse momento, para meu alívio, o carro de Edward surgiu a janela.

- Bem...obrigada Jasper. – Ele sorriu pela segunda vez àquele dia e voltou ao seu livro. Enfim, depois de 6 anos tudo estava tranquilo.

**FIM**


End file.
